


Adorbs

by TheEmoAuthor



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safiya is now Genocider, motivation, someone give Kotoko a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoAuthor/pseuds/TheEmoAuthor
Summary: Yet another Danganronpa+ETN merge, this time putting us inside the world of Ultra Despair Girls.





	Adorbs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this feels rushed. I meant to take the break I got from school as time to relax rather than write, and I need to post something before you all think I'm dead. Also since this is something I wanted to write about for a while.

"You're soooooooooooo adorbs!!!" Kotoko squeals. Rosanna was still trying to fully understand what was happening.

Her and Safiya were captured, and her Megaphone was taken away. Rosanna had just decided to once again adapt to living locked up when Kotoko came and broke her out.

"U-um..." Rosanna trailed off, not able to believe her luck. 

"Oooooh, right, I should probably explain myself. Well since, you're so cute and Miss Emo Turtleneck over by the other cell isn't, I chose to help you get out of here! So go on, run away!"

"I c-can't leave Safiya behind..."

"It's okay! Why don't you just leave the cell for now? Girls are more adorable if they're a teeensy bit selfish..."

Rosanna is about to go make a run for it, but then the more cautious part of her reminds her that Kotoko and the other Warriors of Hope are not to be trusted. They think she's a Demon, for crying out loud.

But Cautious Rosanna is no longer a thing, and her survival instinct takes over. She runs past the pink-haired Fighter and bolts to the open door, like a bird escaping its cage. Who knows? Maybe the girl isn't playing with her, and maybe she can find and break out Safiya as well.

Kotoko whips out her Denture Launcher and shoots a denture right at Rosanna's neck. It goes straight for the kill, knocking her out like a leaf. She can't move her limbs, everything is paralyzed. 

"A-ah! I can't move..."

She explains herself to the now numbed brunnete. "My daddy was a dentist. And he was always cheating with his dental assistant." 

Her mood darkens as her past takes over. "Yes... a great daddy indeed... neglecting his buisness and making me earn money instead... a perfect papa who I could kill over and over and over and it still wouldn't be enough..." 

Her usual cheery and cute voice is now replaced by a much more serious, toned one as memories come back. She leans in on Rosanna, speaking softly. 

"Being adorbs isn't always a good thing. Cute girls go through terrible things. And if you're adorable too, you have to protect yourself. On your own. If you can't, you have to take whatever they give you. It's a shitty rule, but I didn't make it. Adults did."

She smiles creepily, putting off many signals that something bad is about to happen. "..So be prepared for that life." 

"Safiya..." she manages to breathe out before everything goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Rosanna slowly gains consciousness, she finds herself bonded by her hands and feet, on some... pink-and-black coffin?

Kotoko is standing right there, holding some kind of remote control. "Now then, let's begin with the "Motivation""!

Motivation? Rosanna doesn't know what that means, and quite frankly, she doesn't want to find out.

She begs for Kotoko to spare her, but her pleads for mercy go to waste as soon as the girl pushes the button, activating whatever the machine does.

Tentacle-like arms appear and slowly make their way to Rosanna's body. Her hair stands on end as she fears the worst. 

Why did she actually trust that girl! Because of her obliviousness, she got herself into the weirdest situation she has been ever since the Demon Killing Game started, and that's saying something. 

The hands were getting closer... and closer... and soon they reached their destination. 

They were everywhere. Her head, legs, even her chest. Was there one going up her skirt? She sure hope not. She takes a deep breath and tries to resist the groping.

_Don't give in... don't give in... don't...give........in_

__

__Her underwear was just starting to get wet once the arms stop. She was safe?_ _

__

__Nope, it was just Kotoko stopping the machine. She groans on the inside._ _

__

__"My, oh my! You're persistent! Buut we're just getting started!"_ _

__

__Started? Rosanna works out in between heavy breaths, "Why are you doing this?"_ _

__

__Kotoko replies, "That's what I asked them. I asked them many, many times. The answer was always "Because I'm cute!"_ _

__

__"I'm not a bad girl. This is just payback for what happened to me."_ _

__

__Rosanna pants, trying her absolute best to put back together all the energy she had left. Everything made sense now, her background and everything. But their was no way she could convince the lil Ultimate Drama that adults are good now. It would just prove her point even more, no matter what._ _

__

__"IF you think this is wrong, then what the adults did to me is wrong too, right?" Yes, yes it was! But why Rosanna?_ _

__

__"And if that's the way it is, there's nothing you can do about it..." She couldn't agree with her more, but it still doesn't explain why she took this out on her, an innocent high-school girl trying to survive._ _

__

__She pushes that button once again, and those dreadful arms come back. Rosanna isn't too experienced with this, she doesn't know if she can last another round!_ _

__

__"Put that body of yours to work and you'll never go hungry!" The hands reach out, fingers at the ready..._ _

__

__"N-NO!"_ _

__

__Some double doors nearby explode, causing Kotoko to fall from the impact. Her skirt flies up, revealing her panties, Rosanna looks away in embarassment, and sees who caused it._ _

__

__It's Safiya, standing at the end of the hallway! Well, it's Genocider, to be specific. She can tell by the swirling eyes and the long toungue._ _

__

__"S-Safiya! Save me!"_ _

__

__The Serial Killer doesn't notice. Instead, she greets her with, "Oh, my! I hope I'm not interrupting something!"_ _

__

__"NO! It's not what you're thinking, please save me!"_ _

__

__"I cannot let that happen!" Kotoko stands up, brushing off dust. "Cute girls deserve punishment..." she takes out her Denture Launcher, "And not adorable girls deserve even HARSHER punishment!" She points it at Genocider, and Rosanna immediately fears for her._ _

__

__Well, this is Genocider, the Ultimate Serial Killer or something. She should be fine, right? She sure hopes so._ _

__

__"I'm not ugly," she states, getting into a fighting position, "I'm just WAAAY BELOOOW AVERAAAGE!" She dashes straight at Kotoko, scissors at the ready._ _

__

__"Y-you're plenty ugly enough!" she points her weapon at her and begins to fire denture after denture. And so it begins._ _

__

__Safiya effortlessly dodges each denture thrown at her, using her scissors to strip Kotoko of her clothes. Kotoko tries her best to fight back with the same intensity, but it's clear she's losing the fight. All the while, they throw insults at each other._ _

__

__"You're soo gross, sticking out your toungue like that. Not adorbs at all!"_ _

__

__"Nooo shit! I'm more of a pretty girl!"_ _

__

__"Why do you think so highly of yourself? You're the type of girl NO ONE invites to sleepovers!"_ _

__

__"Jeez, grade schoolers are brutal..."_ _

__

__"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Perverted to the extreme!"_ _

__

__In the end, Kotoko was only in her undershirt, panties, and pink stockings. Genocider easily knocks away her Denture Weapon, and Kotoko can't do anything but just stand there. Genocider takes this moment to say something about her "Shooting blanks but she was never loaded to begin with," but Rosanna doesn't care. She saved her life! She's grateful as ever! Now please get her out of this thing!_ _

__

__CRASH! The ground shakes like there's an earthquake, and Rosanna is too tired to even try to understand whats going on anymore. Her eyes flutter shut, but then her binds are suddenly loosened, no doubt by Genocider's scissors._ _

__

__BANG! She falls down, making her open her eyes yet again. She clumsily gets up, and at her feet is Safiya. She pulls her into a hug right away before either of them could say anything, sniffling out apologies and thank you's like there's no tommorow. Kotoko seemed to dissappear into thin air, obviously used that crash as a distraction, but she doesn't acknowledge that._ _

__

__"Waaah! I was so scared, I thought I was done for, after we had that fight and all, I'm so sorry for saying those mean things about you...." she rambles on squeezes her into the tightest bear hug ever._ _

__

__Safiya shoves her away unexpectedly. "Why the hell are you trusting a serial killer? I can't accept that apology." She throws her Megaphone and other gear at her, which Rosanna catches out of shock._ _

__

__"Huh?" Rosanna feels hurt, but this is just how Genocider is. Once she sneezes, Safiya will be back, right?_ _

__

__By coincidence, as soon as she finished that thought, Genocider sneezes. ACHOOO! The tongue and eyes fade away, revealing Safiya Nygaard, but still her hero. Thank the lord._ _

__

__"What happened?" she asks right away. Rosanna isn't too sure on how to answer that._ _

__

__"Um, I'll explain later. Let's just get out of here. I want to leave this place right now!"_ _

__

__The taller girl nods, and they begin searching for a way out. As they pull away rubble, she makes a mental promise never to trust a twelve-year-old again._ _


End file.
